Dreams and Revelations
by happyoreokidd
Summary: A closer look at the relationship between Donna and Harvey, and why no one else ever stood a chance. A mid-9x10 one-shot fic, set right after Donna's come-hither stare and promise to give her boyfriend the best rest of his life before trial.


*chuckles nervously* today i was supposed to study the immune system but all I did instead was write 5k words of darvey sex? yikes.

To be fair, this is my first more *spicy* fic. i've always been intrigued about their dynamic and their chemistry, and have had the headcanon that they were each other's best sex since The Other Time (pretty sure everybody thinks this). But at what point would they ever admit that to each other? this episode finally gave me the medium to write out how I think it'd unfold. If you loved it, let me know and if you hated it, i already know and i will try my best to be better ok T_T

* * *

He's stunned.

For the first time in many months, Harvey has to practice his breathing exercises to remain his composure. He had learned about the technique years ago when he was trying to get a handle of his panic attacks, but hadn't found the need to use the exercise ever since he got over them.

That was, however, until Donna came at him just mere moments ago with the confession that she's thought about _him _and _them_, years before they were even close to where they are now. Harvey can't fucking believe it- this whole time, he thought he'd been the only one. All of the dreams where she was in his bed naked, waking up after him in the morning. All of the times he envisioned her bringing him coffee wearing nothing but his shirt. In retrospect, it was blatantly obvious he had been in love with her for a long time, but to know that she might have felt exactly the same makes him feel so light-headed he might pass out. He's not as surprised that Donna might have reciprocated his intensely buried feelings (they had both been idiots completely blindsided by their love for each other), but to know that his Donna- perfectly composed, level-headed, and rational at all times- couldn't stop herself from thinking about him either, especially when she was the one to make a rule for them explicitly not to, well. Just knowing she couldn't keep him out of her mind makes him feel like he's won the fucking lottery.

When she throws him a sultry look as she walks into the bedroom, he follows her like a puppy like the helpless man he is. His trousers have tightened across the span of a split second, and he has to remind himself with each step that he takes _not _to ravish her immediately. She had been on the forefront of his mind for way too long to let his hormones ruin this for him, and he owed it to himself and the subconscious of his mind to get to the bottom of it.

He enters the room, finding her standing in front of the mirror with the slyest smile he's ever seen. He knows it's because she recognizes exactly how predatory he looks right now when she's just waiting for him in that tight black dress. He's perfectly fine with her smugness, but only because she has no idea what he has in store for her and how determined he is to come out on top.

As he gets closer, her hands naturally reach up for the zipper behind her back, but he's quick to grab her wrist to stop any further action.

She looks surprised, and he counts it as his first victory.

"Harvey, you do know this is a lot easier without clothes, right?" she arches an eyebrow and he resists the temptation to throw her on the bed. Instead, he approaches her from behind and wraps his hands gently around her, guiding her ass to his growing erection.

"I'm aware of the fact," he mumbles in response. His left hand snakes up her body to cup her left breast, and his right hand circles her waist so that he can effectively grind into her. He sneaks a glance at the mirror, and can't help but grin lecherously at the site of her closed eyes and her hands that are gripping his forearms for stability. "There are just some... things I'd like to know first,"

He slowly untangles himself from her, much to her dismay. She's indignant in a flash. "Harvey, do we have time for this? You have court tomorrow. We have to sleep."

"Trust me, I'll make this worth your time."

He knows she regrets admitting what she did out in the living room. She should've known better than to indulge him with a secret she's held onto for so long. But he isn't surprised when she responds, "I'll give you five questions and that's it." He had always admired that about her- a COO until the end, determined to do everything at her own cost, even admit defeat.

"That's plenty more than I wanted to work with."

She turns around with a huff, but he knows he's got her. Harvey slowly starts to unzip her, eyes darkening at the expanse of bright red matching lace that revels itself. He swears that ever since they've gotten together, she'd started wearing dresses with the zipper dragging all the way to her ass. While it makes life at work almost his own personal hell, he can't say he cares all that much since it's all the more enjoyable for him to take off when they're finally home.

They both work together to slip the small black number off of her shoulders. She looks at the mirror with a triumphant smirk on her face, and he looks at her through the mirror like she's the eighth wonder of the world.

He runs her hands slowly down her arms and down her back, pausing briefly to cup and part the cheeks of her ass.

"Categorically stunning," he whispers, as if he were doing it for the first time. He doesn't miss when she looks down and blushes, but can't believe he can still do that to her.

He's got five questions. He has to focus.

In the moment, Harvey is more than grateful to have gotten an education at the Harvard Law School, not at all because of the prestige but solely because it gave him the ability to hone in on his inquisitive skills. It's been more than helpful throughout his corporate career, allowing him to dominant countess depositions and trials with big-shot CEOs and ruthless lawyers, but all of them pale in comparison to the line of questioning he's set to deliver right now.

He is quick to realize it's probably best to do this while they're both equally naked as a way to make her comfortable about being vulnerable, so he steps back briefly and begins to undo his tie. When that's done and thrown over his head, he's unbuttoning his shirt while strategizing how he's going to find out what he really wants to know. By the time his pants are on the floor, he has a whole roadmap planned out that if he plays right, will end in never before seen waves of pleasure for them both.

He comes back behind her, clad only in his boxers, clearly tenting in the front. His hands reach for her again.

"So tell me, Donna," He gently pulls down the straps of her bra past her shoulder, and she shudders in anticipation. While she remains seemingly paralyzed by him, Harvey quickly reaches back to undo the clasp to pull off the offending garment. He personally loves this part, because with all due respect to women' bodies, Donna's always had the most alluring rack out of anyone he's been intimate with. They're round, firm, and supple, but he thinks it has more to do with the fact that he'd seen it before during The Other Time, and then spent years after being teased mercilessly by the memories of it throughout the years of working in close proximity with her low-cut dresses at the firm.

When she's revealed, he's giddy as always, but still concentrated. He starts placing hot kisses on her shoulder as his hands reach up cup the underside of her breasts.

"When was the last time you thought about us before we got together?"

Donna tilts her head back into him and bites her bottom lip, and it's the most exotic thing he thinks he's laid his eyes on. He's also not sure if he imagined it because his hormones are raging, but he swears he sees her nipples harden.

It was one thing to know she already had an answer in mind, but another to know how much the memory of it affected her. Despite her body language, however, she wasn't actually saying anything.

"Donna," he says, the rough tone of his voice almost unrecognizable. He places his right hand over her breast, and gently cups it. "Tell me,"

She whines before taking a breath. "Promise you won't be mad?"

He's immediately confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"Just _promise_."

"Okay, I promise."

She falls silent again, and he has to put his left hand into action on her other breast before she remembers what she signed herself up for.

"That night," she pants, "I kissed you, while you were still with Paula."

"Mhm….." He starts tweaking her breasts, and she melts further into his touch.

"I thought about what would've happened if I hadn't stopped the kiss," she says into the darkness of his room. "I wondered if you would've kept going and fucked me right up against my glass window,"

_Jesus Christ_, is Harvey's first thought. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that_. To imagine her having such carnal thoughts is something that's never occurred to him in his dark subconscious.

His dick is throbbing, and it doesn't help that Donna is moving feverishly against him to steady her footing. He wonders if it's possible to get an aneurysm because the flow of his blood at the moment does not seem normal nor humane. He's playing an extremely dangerous game here, but if he's going to win he has to try and steady the conversation so he moves his arms up to envelope her into his arms.

He doesn't do anything as he holds her. She's silent again, waiting for him to respond. He thinks about his next words carefully. They've already had a tough conversation about what exactly was going on through his mind when he was dating his previous girlfriend, but he's adamant not to bring up that chapter of his life or her name ever again.

"You know, I would have," And he knows how fucked up it is in the grand scheme of things, how he ended up as mad as he was when he wanted to dive head-in to the same thing she was trying to figure out. It's the honest truth because he knows himself. With her in that short black dress that night, she wouldn't have stood a chance against the likes of him had she not stopped him ahead of time. "Except probably over the desk." He continues, unashamedly.

She airs out a chuckle in response, visibly relieved by his attempt to lighten the mood. "Of course you'd have a boss-secretary kink,"

"You MADE me develop that kink," he retorts.

She shakes her head at his accusation, knowing it's partly true.

"Maybe I should have," he says aimlessly, because he's here with her now and _wow_.

She seems lost in the moment, thinking about the possibility. "I'm not sure we'd be where we are right now if you did," she responds.

He doesn't agree. "Nah, pretty sure I was always going to end up with you, one way or another." She turns her head around to look him in the eyes, and he adores the soft smile that grazes her lips. He plants a soft kiss on her lips, and leaves with a sigh.

"You haven't thought about us since?"

"That's your second question?"

"No, it's a follow-up."

"I'm pretty sure that's a second question."

"Donna, do you want me win tomorrow or not?" he pouts.

She rolls her eyes. "No, I haven't. You were so angry with me back then, I thought I owed it to you to shove it out of my mind. And the next time we were in one of those precarious situations, a certain someone showed up at my door."

"I'm sorry,"

"For what? Showing up at my door?"

"No, for making you feel that way. I didn't know what I was thinking back then."

"My kiss had that much of an effect on you, huh?"

"Twelve years, Donna. You have no idea," he says seriously.

He turns her around slowly, and kisses her again in an unhurried manner. It's slow, reassuring, and conveys that he's full of relief that he finally had her despite the shitstorm they had to trek through first.

"Let's continue on the bed," he says huskily.

She groans. "Harvey, this really wasn't what I had in mind,"

"What _did _you have in mind?"

"I don't know, a blow job? Reverse cowgirl? Some light spanking?"

His eyebrows wiggle at her ideas. "Miss Paulsen, you sure do know your crowd,"

She isn't amused.

His hands end up at her hips so that he can bring her body flush against his and starts trailing feather-like kisses down her neck.

"The truth is," he continues, partially hiding in her hair, "having you open up to me like this… it makes me feel… important. Like I've earned your trust with your deepest darkest secrets that no one else knows. So can we continue this for a while longer? Please? But we'll stop if you really want,"

"This is so unfair, you know I have such a hard time saying no to you," she sighs, as he continues nibbling at her neck. "But fine. Carry on, counselor."

"We're going to take these off first," he murmurs, hooking both his index fingers under the band of her lacy underwear. He can't help but snap the band on her hips once. She looks so good in them he's almost sad to see him go, but it's when she steps out of them that he's reminded of the view he likes most.

He knows he's staring, but he doesn't care.

"Never gets old? " she smirks at him.

He keeps looking. "Yeah, maybe. Just can't really believe you're mine."

She reaches for him and he watches her hands as they run down the expanse of his chest and abdomen. "I get what you mean."

There isn't any more point in waiting, so he leads her towards the bed, and kisses her as he guides her to lay down in the middle with him on top. She parts her legs automatically, and he settles in snugly between her thighs. Before he can ask her anything else, she's pulling him down for another kiss, and her lips feel so good against his that he allows himself a brief recess to bask in her essence. He's only snapped out of his reverie when she pulls at the band of his boxers the way he did to her. "Off," she demands.

"Gimme a sec," he explains. "They're my lucky boxers, so I have to keep them on,"

He's not sure she catches on, but the reality of the situation is that he needs a physical barrier as a means of self-control. She chuckles, so he thinks she might have an inkling of an idea.

"Ok, so question number two…"

"Two?! God, I'm never getting laid," she sighs in exasperation.

"You're so dramatic," he teases. "Anyway, I want to know… when did you first start thinking about me…. like that?" He follows his question by shifting lower to plant kisses on the freckles of her chest before moving to take a perfectly pink nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue once and releases it quickly with a pop. His hand grazes the other one, inducing a need inside her to be touched.

"Was it the night we met, where I propositioned you? Or the late nights after we spent cracking cases at the DA's office?"

Donna bites her lip to let out a soft _mmph_ and shakes her head. He switches sides, this time dedicating more attention to her breasts for the sole purpose of getting her riled up. The next few minutes are thus spent lapping, sucking, and licking at her chest until she's a mewling mess. Her hands grip his hair tightly, and he grinds periodically into her heat emanating over his boxers just to add a cherry on top.

An epiphany pops to his head suddenly, and he stops his movements. "Oh my god, it was after the Other Time, wasn't it?"

She looks at him in disbelief before succumbing to his stare. "How'd you know?"

He can't help but chuckle at her admission. "You and I are more alike than we give ourselves credit for," he says, as his signature Cheshire Cat grin creeps onto his face. She groans and places a hand over her forehead.

"You know that great big smile you have on your face right now? It'd look a lot better in between my legs," she retorts.

"As the lady wishes,"

He moves himself further down, alleviating some of his own pressure by sliding against the bed. He hooks an arm around each of her legs to open her wider, and then moves slightly forward so her knees are bent and her feet are placed firmly on the bed.

When his head moves forward to trail light kisses on her thighs, nothing quite prepares him for the sight when he zeroes in on her clit. She's absolutely drenched. Harvey prides himself on knowing the inner workings of his girlfriend, but it occurs to him that he may be jumping the gun if he actually possess the potential to get her to this point. For a split second, he contemplates putting an end to his own game, certain that the state she's currently in would be more than enough to have the type of sex that would leave them both speechless. His dick is certainly advocating for it, anticipating what it would feel like to slide in and fuck her into oblivion. _To hell with the mind games. _

But his decision is set and damn it, he was going to persevere. "Moving on," he all but croaks.

"Really? No comment about how wet I am? About how I'm so wanting and willing, just for you?" He watches intently as she moves her hand down slowly from her breasts down her abdomen, and finally to her clit. She starts rubbing slow circles and he's all but hypnotized by the action. "I don't think I've ever been this turned on before,"

He growls and before she can convince him further, he's surging to grab both of her wrists and pin them down to the bed.

"Playing dirty, Paulsen?"

"Sorry, Specter. It's just business. Don't take it personally."

"You almost had me," he admits.

She snorts in response. "When did I not? I could have played baseball with that thing the minute you followed me in here,"

"Moving _on_," he emphasizes his last word by placing a long lick up her clit. He knows he's back into the position of power when she's breathlessly speaking his name and stepping more forcefully into his mattress. He sets both of his hands on her thighs to anchor her down.

"What about me gets you _really_ going?"

To his surprise, she's quick to answer this one. "That's easy. Your fingers," And he's surprised yet again by her actual answer.

"Really?"

"What? You know what to do with them,"

He can't help the swell of pride that rolls over him then. "Thanks, it's the boxing," and he grins wickedly at how she rolls her eyes at his childish stupidity.

Before she can call him an idiot, however, Harvey moves up to her face and rubs his nose softly against her. Hovering just above her lips, he slips two fingers into her easily, and she's moaning at the sensation of his intrusion.

He's not faring much better, and can't stop thinking again about how tight she feels around him. He starts a slow pump in and out of her, goaded by her response. They're both so wound up, he's surprised neither of them have caved in yet.

"Fuck, this is hot," he breathes out. She whimpers in agreement. "You feel amazing," he tells her.

"Make me come, Harvey, _please_," is the next thing she says, and his brain short-circuits. She's never asked before, previously voicing how she'd be more than okay leaving him high and dry if he ever made her.

He desperately wants to follow through with her request, especially knowing how hard it must have been for her to uttered the last word, but he's selfish and wants her orgasm to happen with him. To her dismay, he slows down his movements before he can do the curling notion that makes him the best in her league, and she raises her head up to look at him with the intent of murdering him.

He looks back innocently, and licks his fingers to dry them. "Mmm. Exquisite."

"I'm never sleeping with you again," she states with such determination, he almost believes her. Wordlessly, he gets up quickly to pull off his boxers, allowing his cock to finally spring free. He's at full mast to the point where it's almost painful, but he knows it's worth it. He lays her back down gently and hovers over her, simultaneously grabbing his dick and slowly rubbing his tip up and down her lubricated entrance.

"Question number four: am I the best you've ever had?"

He's glad she's chasing her own pleasure, otherwise she would have smothered him with a pillow and white Egyptian cotton would have been the last thing he saw before entering the afterlife.

She's contemplating her answer to his ridiculous question, he knows. But the fact that she's doing so already tells him the answer.

"At the cost of your alarmingly large ego bursting that stupid head of yours- yes, okay? You're the best I've ever had. And you might as well lock this moment in your head because I swear that is that's the last time I am ever going to admit such a thing," she finishes in a huff.

The animal within him roars. It was the same thrill he had when he gambled: high risk, high reward. His night keeps getting better and better.

"But you just said, I'm so-," he pauses for a moment to focus on the task of lining himself up before he finally pushes fully into her, "-_good_ at it," he finishes with slight strain, and she moans loudly in return.

With the way she's arching her body towards him and throwing her head back, he's not even sure she heard his last quip. He doesn't care either way- they've done this probably a hundred times since he finally showed up at her door, but seeing her lose control like this is something he's always going to find mesmerizing.

It's the thing he's realized about sex with Donna- it only gets better, time after time. The way his appreciation for her ends up translating in his bedroom is nothing he's ever experienced before, and he is certain he will never have this connection with anybody else. Now that he has the emotional freedom to appreciate her in a romantic and physical aspect, every single moment spent with her allows him to learn something new about her and subsequently, fall a little bit more in love with her. Tonight is no exception.

They're silent for a moment, staring intensely into each other's eyes. Her look turns mischievous suddenly, and before he can register what she's up to, she's shifting her body somehow so that he's sliding out before she changes trajectory and he ends up even further buried in her than before. It's ridiculous how good she feels wrapped around him like this, and it spirals him onto the path to delirium. His eyes are rolling into the back of his head, and he swears it takes every Pearson Specter Litt bylaw for him not to lose his fucking mind right then and there.

"Jesus, Donna," is all he can manage to breathe out through gritted teeth. "An eye for an eye, eh?"

She shrugs noncommittally, but he notices the smug grin rapidly growing on her face. "Well, you did say I was top notch at releases."

"God, I love you," is all he can breathe out. He starts peppering kisses down her neck, holding her hips down so he can't succumb to her seductive writhing.

"Harvey!" she whines in exasperation. "I _know_," is her smart reply that he should have seen coming a mile away.

He arches an eyebrow in mock offense. "You're not going to say it back?"

"Maybe you should earn it,"

"Oh, I _will_,"

He's never one to back down from a challenge.

Harvey grips her hips and starts thrusting fully and slowly into her, reveling in how warm and tight and _perfect_ she feels.

"For the record," he offers, hotly in her ear as he keeps thrusting, "you're my best, too. And I've thought about having you on nearly every surface of the firm and in my apartment,"

"Harvey," she pants through his ministrations, reaching up to grip the hair on his head, "Shit- don't stop,"

He' s not sure if she means the fucking or the confessing, so he continues on with both.

"There's a lot of things I had to make up on my own since it'd been years from our last time, but there's one thing I got right- the way you say my name. And _god,_ if it isn't more than enough to make me lose my fucking mind,"

"Harvey," she breathes out, overwhelmed by everything.

"Yes baby, just like that," he growls. He's not sure where the nickname came from, but thinks she might like it by the way she arches further into him.

He moves to suck on her pulse point as he picks up the pace of his hips. One of her hands moves to scratch down his back.

"Harvey, fuck- I'm so close," she nearly sobs.

Against every fiber of his being, Harvey finds the will to slow down to a rhythm still tantalizing but nowhere near where what she needed. "One last question, Donna, and then you can have everything- did you ever think about me when you were with someone else?" He doesn't even wait for the buildup to the question, because he's losing his own resolve.

He continues to pump in and out of her while he waits for her response, unable to resist looking down at his own movements. She's silent, but he's resilient. He hovers around to her breasts again, biting and licking lightly on a nipple, determined the coax a response out of her. She clenches down on him even tighter somehow. "Everyone but Thomas," she finally answers.

He wonders momentarily if that's the real truth, or if she's just determined to protect herself even in this situation. Still, he knows he's been a major asshole this whole night, and decides the least he could do is to not pry further.

Harvey pretends to contemplate his reaction to her answer. "Hm, wish I could say I had the same amount of self control," is all he says before he's hitching her right leg over his shoulder and driving into her the way she's wanted him to since the beginning.

There's nothing left to be said, so Harvey dedicates his concentration to her release. It takes him a few tries, but he's quick to hit the spot between her legs that has her climbing her highest peak. His hands are busy trying to cover every inch of her skin, from her breasts to her abdomen and the curve of her ass. She's chanting his name, and it's all the momentum he needs to remind her of just how good he is.

She was incredible, and he'd never have enough of her.

It's only when her walls start spasming that he realizes he might have said his last thought out loud.

"Fuck, fuck- _Donna_,"

He tries to draw her orgasm out as long as possible, but with the way she's taking him in, it only takes five more thrusts before he loses control and allows his own release while buried to the hilt inside her. It's so intense that his vision blurs and he thinks he sees white. Before they can catch their breath, he collapses on top of her, completely sated and utterly exhausted.

"Oh my god," is the first thing he hears from her when he comes back down to reality.

"Is that a good "oh my god" or a bad "oh my god?" he inquiries.

"Let's just say you've really outdone yourself," she says.

When he pulls out of her gently and rolls off to her side, he props himself up on his elbow so he can look at her. His other hand trails down to the strands of her red hair.

"I love you Donna Paulsen," he starts.

"I love you too, Harvey,"

"I told you I was going to earn it." he says, with mock arrogance. She slaps his arm in return. "But seriously, it means a lot to me that you shared all that you did tonight,"

"Shared? I think you mean pried,"

"Potato, po-tah-to,"

"You're such a lawyer,"

"And you're so in love with me. But do you know what this all means?"

"We were both extremely sexually repressed because of each other and thank god our office has glass walls otherwise we would've fucked each other's brains out on the daily?"

"I- well-yes, that too, I mean-"

"I hope your opening statement is better than that tomorrow."

He shoots her an indignant look and a huff. "What I was _trying_ to say was that us coming together couldn't have been avoided. There is no way we could have stayed apart from each other, because there was no one I felt this way with from the very beginning."

She looks at him then, getting lost in his gaze. "We ruined each other from the start, didn't we?"

He chuckles and leans in for a chaste kiss before snuggling into the crook of her neck. She starts drawing soothing circles on his scalp. "Me and you? We were inevitable from the day we met."

He's so comfortable in her arms, and feels his pent-up energy draining all at once. He listens to her heartbeat and tries to breathe with her, until the familiar feeling of sleep creeps on him.

"Are we going to talk about how you called me baby?" she laughs, but he knows she's only teasing.

* * *

The next day, Harvey kicks Mike's ass, but only by pretending the night before was just another (more realistic) dream.


End file.
